Un mal que hace bien
by deteconan
Summary: Sakuno intento confesarle a Ryoma sus sentimientos, pero él estaba pensando en otra cosa y la lastimo sin darce cuenta, él va a buscarla para arregar las cosas, pero tiene un inconveniente ¿sera para mejor? ¿o para peor? es un RyoSaku


HOLA! =D llegue con mi segunda historia de prince of tennis y la 3ra de esta pagina :) ahora se editar XD porque en la "un poco de color" no sabia u.u bueno les cuento, escribi esta historia hace como un mes, pero por la fecha en la cual esta ubicada la historia espere asta este dia en especial por estar sercano a navidad y al CUMPLEAÑOS DE RYOMA! xdd para navidad el mismo 24 subire una navideña/cumpleañera, is my dream ^^. otra cosa, yo tengo un transtorno creo, porque siempre en mis historias le hago algo "malo" al protagonista, siempre los enfermo, les proboco un accidente, pierden la memoria o algo asi :/ pero con Ryoma con mayor razon! esque el es muy serio (habeces muy infantil) frio, orgulloso, ¿entienden? encones si les proboco algo es mas facil un cambio de personalidad =D. tengo varias historias del principe del tenis y en casi (o todas) a Ryoma le pasa algo y casi siempre es fiebre XD. bueno bueno leanla ^^

**prince of tennis **no me prertenece tome los personajes prestados un ratito para jugar con mi mente

puede haber cambios de personalidades

-1111-dialogo

222-pensamientos

espero les guste!

121212121212121212121212

Ryoma se sentía pésimo, no podía creer que le hubiera respondido de esa manera a Sakuno, tampoco que esas lágrimas que ella había derramado fueran por su culpa, pero ¿Por qué a la joven se le ocurrió declararse después de que él había ganado por los pelos un partido? No estaba en su sano juicio, estaba repitiendo aquel juego para descubrir en que tenía que mejorar y cuando ella le molestaba tanto, no puedo soportar y le grito

Flash back

-… gustas

mi velocidad no estaba mal, pero me falto fuerza, estoy seguro de que la habría devuelto ¿pero hubiera sufrido mi muñeca? Qué tal si…-intentaba pensar el

-Ryoma-kun ¿escuchaste lo que dije?

-mhm-respondio el intentando volver a concentrarse

-te digo que tu…tu me…-se esforzaba la chica

-¡puedes guardar silencio un momento!-pidió el de manera bastante fría-no puedo concentrarme

Sakuno sin podérselo creer comenzó a llorar mirando al chico, no pudo más y se fue corriendo

Fin Flash back

Y ahora él se encontraba recostado en su cama sintiéndose peor que nunca

soy un idiota, un verdadero idiota-pensaba

No podía quitar de su mente la imagen de aquella chica llorando, se levanto para abrir la ventana y apoyarse en ella. Estaba nevando, pues la navidad estaba cerca, también su cumpleaños aunque era algo que a él no le interesaba mucho, comenzó a reflexionar de lo que podría hacer. Antes de darse cuenta estaba sonando su reloj despertador, había pasado toda la noche junto a la ventana con el frio que hacía, pero él no sentía frio, al contrario sentía calor.

Estaban de vacaciones por lo que no podía hablar con ella en la escuela, se limitaría a caminar sin rumbo fijo, se puso unos pantalones y una playera, pues no sentía frio. Bajo las escaleras para ir a desayunar.

-¿Por qué estas vestido así?-pregunto su madre mientras le ponía la comida en la mesa

-¿qué tiene de malo?

-tienes que abrigarte o te terminaras enfermando, imagina estar enfermo en tu cumpleaños y navidad

-tch, no hace frio

Rinko se quedo extrañada y noto las mejillas de su hijo un poco rojas, rápidamente puso su mano en su frente

-¡tienes fiebre!-susurro asombrada

-será mejor que te vayas a la cama-le dijo su prima preocupada por el

-no es nada

-pero Ryoma…-protesto su madre

-voy a salir-dijo él mientras se paraba de la mesa

-¡ponte el abrigo!-pidió Rinko preocupada por su hijo-¡y no tardes!

-tch-murmuro él mientras se lo ponía y salía de la casa

Su madre estaba loca. Sí, se sentía mareado, pero no hacia frio y era más importante arreglar todo con Sakuno que pasar el día en la cama esperando sentirse mejor.

Caminando sin rumbo y mareado no supo como termino recorriendo el parque, pero lo supo en el momento en el cual vio a la chica sentada en una banca mirando un pequeño paquete en sus manos

-Ryusaki-susurro el feliz de haberla encontrado

Se paro enfrente de la joven, ella al sentir una sombra levanto la vista descubriendo al chico de mirada ambarina con las manos en los bolsillos y ligeramente sonrojado, su presencia hizo que su corazón golpeara fuertemente su pecho

-hola-susurro el

-hola-respondió ella intentando sonar fría y molesta, rápidamente guardo el paquete en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

El ignoro su tono de voz y se sentó en la banca

-necesito hablar contigo…-comenzó

-¿Qué? ¿Te quieres reír de mí? ¿O me quieres gritar?-pregunto la pequeña Ryusaki con voz rota

-por favor, escúchame

-no quiero sufrir-susurro la joven mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a irse, pero el chico no podía permitirlo y se paro rápidamente tomando su brazo

-escucha, lo siento, no estaba prestando atención ayer…-se detuvo, pues comenzó a marearse de verdad-yo…lo…lamento-dicho esto perdió el equilibrio cayendo encima de ella, la cual rápidamente reacciono abrazándolo para que no callera de bruces al suelo

-¿Ryoma-kun?-pregunto asustada mientras lo sentaba en la banca-¿Estás bien?

-no te preocupes-susurro-no dormí bien anoche, debe ser el cansancio

Ella dudo, pues sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas y titubeando puso la palma de su mano en la frente del muchacho

-¡tienes fiebre!-murmuro asombrada

-no es nada-dijo él con un suspiro

-¿cómo que no? Debiste quedarte en casa, hace mucho frio

-necesitaba hablar contigo

La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿era más importante hablar con ella que su propia salud? ¿Tan importante era para él?

-te ayudare a ir a tu casa-dijo ella mientras le ofrecía una mano para que se apoyara

-preferiría que nos fuéramos luego, me siento bien a tu lado

-pero…-susurro ella mientras miraba el cielo-está empezando a nevar

-si tratamos de caminar solo seré una carga para ti, estoy muy mareado y cansado para caminar-admitió finalmente

-si no vamos te enfermaras más, ¿y si llamo a tu casa?

-deje mi móvil en casa

-entonces ven

El joven suspiro y se incorporo

-de acuerdo, vamos, pero puedo caminar solo-dijo mientras se ponía a caminar

Ella camino a su lado dudando del estado del chico, pues se tambaleaba un poco al caminar. No pasaba nada hasta que perdió el equilibrio, ella tuvo que pasar sus hombros por el brazo del muchacho para soportar su peso y evitar que se callera

-te ayudo

-no es necesario-respondió el con un suspiro

-quiero hacerlo

Caminando a paso lento, pero que disfrutaron ambos lograron llegar a la casa del chico

-¿puedes entrar solo?

-sin ningún problema-lo ponía en duda, pero preferiría ahorrarse las burlas de su padre si entraba a su casa apoyándose en una chica

-bien, hasta luego Ryoma-kun

-hasta pronto-se despidió el, dudo en darle un beso en la mejilla, pero quizás ella se lo tomara mal

-esto…toma-dijo buscando un paquete en su bolsillo que luego le entregaba

-¿eh?-pregunto el confundido

-tu regalo de cumpleaños y navidad-susurro con las mejillas encendidas

-Thank you -susurro el dándole un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento-feliz navidad-susurro mientras guardaba el paquete en su chaqueta

Sakuno se puso colorada como un tomate, estaba preparada para un frio "gracias" de su príncipe, pero ese "gracias" había sido muy tierno y ni por sus sueños más locos se imagino un beso en la mejilla

-¿nos veremos pronto?-pregunto ella sin pensar que decía esas palabras en voz alta

-¿qué tal si nos reunimos para navidad en la tarde?-pregunto el joven, el cual no sabía si ese nuevo sonrojo que sentía en su rostro era por la fiebre o por algo mas…

-si-dijo ella sin pensarlo dos veces

-entonces asta navidad

Ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa y el joven entro a su casa

-¿Ryoma?-pregunto la voz de su madre al verlo entrar a la casa, enseguida noto sus mejillas más rojas aun-cariño ¿estás bien?-estaba preocupada, estaba nevando y su hijo que estaba enfermo había estado afuera

-no es nada-respondió el haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantener el equilibrio

Enseguida ella puso su mano en la frente de su hijo

-tienes mucha fiebre, debiste quedarte aquí-le regaño

-tenia que salir-susurro el

-ven, será mejor que te vayas a la cama-dijo mientras lo ayudaba, porque él apenas podía mantenerse de pie

Una vez acostado y durmiendo el pequeño príncipe, su madre estaba nerviosa por lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas, lo que no sabía es que ese sonrojo que no se quería quitar no era culpa de la fiebre, era por la culpa de una fuerza mucho más grande, difícil de definir, era producido por ese pequeño roce de sus labios con la mejilla de aquella muchacha, quizás el no era consciente de ello, pero su corazón ya había decidido.

121212121212121212121212

espero les haya gustado! ^^ porfis dejen rewiers! no me importa si me quieran acesinar o algo, necesito saber su opinion de que si voy por buen camino o si tengo que cambiarlo todo xdd nos vemos en las proximas ^^ lo mas probable esque primero suba la de navidad ^^...aunque primero la tengo que escribir XD


End file.
